The invention relates generally to a process for the avoidance of airplane collisions wherein light flashes are generated in periodic intervals from a light flash warning apparatus on an airplane comprising at least one light source, and to an apparatus for the avoidance of airplane collisions including the light flash warning apparatus on the airplane comprising the at least one light source and generating the light flashes in periodic intervals.
With an increase of air traffic in all areas near-collision incidents are increasing. In order to warn off other airplane approaches, light flash warning apparatus on airplanes are used, comprising at least one light source, which generate light flashes in periodic intervals. The light flashes increase visibility of approaching airplanes whereby early course corrections can be initiated in order to avoid airplane collisions.
In apparatus and processes for the avoidance of airplane collisions of the prior art in which light flash warning apparatus are used, it has proven to be disadvantageous for light flashes to be generated only in periodic intervals, that is with a constant frequency, whereby these light flash warning apparatus draw only limited attention from other pilots, thereby decreasing warning effectiveness of such light flash warning apparatus and leading to operation of an airplane with insufficient safety, particularly in congested areas.
An apparatus of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,501 wherein light flashes are generated in periodic intervals. To increase warning effectiveness a light source generates light flashes which are dephased from other light flashes by a fixed value. Also, in this case, it proves to be disadvantageous that a habit-forming effect is achieved.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process and an apparatus for the avoidance of airplane collisions wherein the warning effectiveness, the ability to localize, and, thereby, the safety are increased during operation of the airplane.